


The Commitment of A Lifetime

by Stephen_Hawking24



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bones wears pretty dresses, Domestic Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Georgia, Honeymoon, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-07 19:04:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephen_Hawking24/pseuds/Stephen_Hawking24
Summary: Leonard McCoy is finally marrying the man of his dreams. He can't believe it actually for how much they bicker and how much sometimes Spock gets on his last damn nerve. But, as he stands in his wedding dress,  he knows that there is no place he would rather be than making the commitment of a lifetime to this man.





	1. The Bells are Starting to Ring

"Well I can not believe this is happening but it is." Leonard thought to himself as he straightens out the ruffles in his dress. 

Even after the five-year mission and the sparring that they usually deal with, he is going to damn well marry the hobgoblin.

It took some time to even come out for his feelings for this half species individual. 

He couldn't believe it at first, he thought he was just really horny and needing someone, but it ended out to becoming a lifelong relationship.

Now don't get him wrong, there are still many aspects about Spock that aggravate him to no end but his adoration for this individual trumps it.

Now, Leonard did not think he would have lived long enough to would have thought that. 

He takes a deep breath as he prepares to make a lifelong commitment to this man. 

While he was doing that his 11-year-old daughter Joanna came up to his side and tugged on his dress.

"Aww, you look absolutely beautiful daddy!" Joanna squealed. She was holding her flower basket tightly to her magenta dress.

Leonard thought she looked absolutely precious. He kneeled down and embraced her while saying "Why thank you, sweetie, you are too kind."

He stood up and reached his hand out for hers. She grabbed it and Leonard said "Look at my beautiful flower girl. I am so glad you could be apart of this."

"Well, I am really excited to see you get married. And I am really happy that you are in a dress."

It was so nice that his daughter was recognizing that he was finally being himself. He questioned whether or not to wear the dress, but his close friends

Nyota, Nurse Chapel and the rest of the starship enterprise encouraged him to do so otherwise.

It has been hard though for Joanna to make the adjustments to first meeting a new stepdad and then Leonard coming out as genderfluid.

He did not mean to put so much on her, but it seems she has taken liking more to the gender fluidness than Spock.

She says he is too much of a 'robot' and does not get along with him, no matter how hard he tries to get her to respect him.

So set for right after the honeymoon they are going to have family therapy and talk about what has been bothering Joanna about Spock for so long. 

"That is what family therapy is for, right?" Leonard thought to himself. 

Both him and Joanna heard squeals coming from behind them and they both turned around to see Nyota and Christine Chapel coming towards them.

Nyota squealed again saying "Oh Leonard, don't you just look like a princess!"

"I completely agree, I don't think I have ever seen you so gorgeous Leonard," Christine responded.

They both have tears in their eyes while saying these things and it is making Leonard's do the same.

Both Uhura and Christine helped him pick out his white chiffon wedding dress. It was stunning, to say the least.

With white lace staying placidly on the chest and forming as sleeves, while the torso and the bottom was white chiffon. 

The bottom was Leonard's favorite because it is so billowy and puffs up each time he turns around. 

"Oh my goodness not look at you guys trying to mess up my makeup," Leonard said as he wipes a tear that was starting to form. 

They both gave him kisses on each side of his cheek, while also looking ravishing in their magenta dresses. That was the color both Spock and Leonard

agreed on having since it both suits them well. 

"Don't cry, Daddy!" Joanna piped up.

"Oh Daddy isn't crying, he is just so happy that everyone he loves is here today."

Everyone looked at him and gave him a big smile. 

That was when the music started to play, specifically Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. Leonard thought the song 'Here comes the bride' was way too cheesy and Spock

of course, being the foreigner as he does not even know what it was. But he is familiar with Earth's classical music, so it was a good compromise. 

"Come on Joanna, start going down the aisle" Nyota gently pushed her to get started. Joanna nodded and went out the doors into the garden to start placing

the petals. 

Nyota then grabbed Leonard's right hand while Christine grabbed the left, "Are you ready?" Nyota asked.

This is where the damn tears were coming again, and he could not stop them this time. 

"Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be," Leonard said getting a little choked up. 

Christine put her other hand on his cheek and said: "You'll do fine, just go get your man!"

He chuckled while they both planted a few more kisses on each cheek.

He turned around and took a big breath, while thinking to himself "Well, here goes nothing."


	2. Where the Story Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This may cause excessive smiling and instant tooth-rotting for the number of cavities you are going to get when reading this. Apologies ahead of time and no I can not afford to pay off your dentistry bill.

3 months ago 

Spock looked down at the suit that he was wearing for the fifth time to make sure that it was straightened. He would never use the term nervous, for he is a Vulcan and Vulcans don’t get nervous. But as he sat there at the dining table in Al Dee’s Barbeque restaurant he did notice his heart beating in his side a little quicker. 

“Leonard should be coming soon,” he thought. The doctor was just supposed to have done a quick aaron and then afterward meet Spock at their reserved dining room table. But he is taking quite longer than he thought he should. He estimated only about 15 minutes and 35 seconds, but it has been 25 minutes and 27 seconds since he has been sitting there. But as he started to contemplate using the communicator to get into contact with his partner, there he was walking into the doorway, talking the hostess and carrying a small bouquet of roses. The hostess then led Leonard to the table and walks away to get their drinks that Spock ordered ahead of time. Spock got up and extended out his first and middle finger to Leonard, and he reciprocated the touch. 

“Sorry hon, I got caught up in traffic when I went to get these for you at the floral shop. There were so many choices, I couldn’t decide which ones to get so I chose these because I thought they represented you the best.” Leonard blushed when he said this and when he handed over the roses to Spock. They were a dozen beautiful white roses. They were simple, pure and elegant. “Just like Spock,” Leonard thought.

Spock took ahold of the roses and said “Why thank you, Leonard, this is very thoughtful. But it should be me giving you the roses as you deserve.”

“Oh darlin, you are already having dinner with me at my favorite restaurant in town, so I had to do something,” Leonard said and batted his eyes. Spock reached out his hand in the middle of the table and waited for Leonard to hold it. Leonard quickly got the idea and placed his hand in his, and was shocked at this rare public display of affection.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Leonard McCoy asked, heat rising in his cheeks. 

“You look so beautiful like that sitting there, I just had to touch you in some way,” Spock said, voice shaky towards the end. 

“Losing control Mr.Spock? Never thought I would I would see the day,” Leonard chuckled. 

Spock then said “Well you do this to me... every time I look into your deep blue eyes, I get lost in them. Whenever I talk to you, my heart stutters a bit and my words falter. Leonard, what I have realized is that you are the one for me. You are my partner, my t’hy’la and I wish to be with you for the rest of my life.” When he finished that sentence Spock got up out of his chair and got down on one knee next to the table. He thought that this was the perfect time to do what he had planned to do this night. Leonard had his hands cupped to his mouth and tears were starting to form on the edges of his eyes. 

“Leonard Hatio McCoy, do you wish to marry me?” Spock asked while grabbing a white box and opening it up to reveal a beautiful silver ring with diamonds embedded in it. Leonard could not believe his eyes. The man he loved so much was asking him to marry him! Never in his wildest dreams would he thought he would be so lucky. 

“I would be a fool to say no, Spock. I love you so damn much!” McCoy said through the cheerful sobs that started to rack through his body. Spock took that as a yes, and he then took the ring out of the box, gently tugged Leonard’s left hand towards him and put the ring on his ring finger. 

“Do you like it Ashayam?” Spock asked, his eyes starting to well up as well. 

“I love it with all my heart, just as I love you,” McCoy stated.

Spock got up from the floor and stood, while at the same time Leonard did the same thing and planted a fierce kiss onto Spock’s lips. Spock was not prepared for this, but he instead wrapped his arms around Leonard’s waist and pulled him in. Not caring that this was highly provocative for a Vulcan, he instead just wanted to show his love for the man he cherished so.

When the kiss finally ended they were both out of breath. But neither one of them wanted to let go. So when the waitress finally came by and seen them embracing, she could not help gush at how cute they were. She gently tapped one of them on the shoulder and said: “Are you ready or should we wait a few more minutes.”

Spock decided that they should probably eat dinner, for he did not want Leonard to miss out on his favorite meal of steaks and potatoes. And as Leonard was eating his steak and Spock his salad, Leonard could not help but say “You should eat up Vulcan, because you have a long night of exercise coming your way.”

Spock could not help but let his blush of green deepen when he heard those words. And he can’t say that he wasn’t looking forward to it either.


	3. Movie Night and Family Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is a longer chapter so I hope you guys don't get too bored. I have also been watching a lot of movies, especially ones with deforest kelly in it.

“So what movie do you guys wanna watch?” Joanna asked with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

“I do not know, whatever you want sweetheart.” Bones said, glancing over at her and giving her a lazy smile. He was lying on the couch with his head in Spock’s lap, so he was content and happy to just have a relaxed night with his family. Earlier in the day they had told Joanna about their engagement and plan to get married, and it was met with many squeals and hugs. Leonard McCoy was relieved because, with Joanna’s and Spock’s relationship kinda rocky, he did not know what reaction to expect from her. 

“Well there are many genres to Earth’s motion pictures, so I suggest we pick a genre and pick a movie selected within that genre.” Spock finally spoke up and stated.

“Why that is the utmost logical decision that we have heard tonight.” Joanna giggled. She then listed genres from the classic 21st-century DVDs they had. Leonard was a fan of old technology, so he rarely ever used technology that the 23rd century provided them with. 

“So there is horror, westerns, of course, comedy, romance, ew, and silent films which I think are just weird.” Joanna finished off with.

“Y’all know what I would pick, so I don’t think I should be the decider.” Bones drawled out.  
“It would be westerns, especially the bonanza series,” Spock stated while playing with Leonard’s hair.

“You got that right darlin.” Bones lifted his head to give a quick kiss on Spock’s lips before he refused the public display of affection. 

“Yes Mr.Spock, we know,” Joanna mumbled under her breath, annoyed that Spock always had to point out the obvious and make it seem like he knows everything about her daddy. She lived with him for all her 11 years of life for crying out loud!

Spock then asked, “What was that Joanna?”

Joanna sighed, forgetting that Spock had the Vulcan hearing of his. “I said yes Mr.Spock, we know. And the reason why I said that was because I feel you always have to point out the obvious and make it seem like you know my dad better than anyone else here.”

“Joanna, baby, Spock is always a big fan of the obvious. I seriously do not think he was trying to do all of that.” 

“I know dad, it is just frustrating sometimes.” She sighed, she did not want to say what she really wanted to say because she feared she would really hurt her father’s feelings.   
“I understand that Joanna. But I am in agreeance with your father. I in no way meant to make it seem like I know your father better than you. It just seems you are letting your emotions get out of hand today.” Spock stated with a lecturing tone in his voice.

This made Joanna absolutely furious. “Are you kidding me! My emotions getting out of hand! I have not even argued with you today yet, I was supportive and happy that you’re going to take my father’s hand in marriage. I just do not know what you want from me.”

Leonard and Spock were both stunned. They never heard Joanna talk like this nor ever seen her this upset. 

“Young lady you do not talk to anyone like that! Especially your future stepdad. I want you to go to your room and think about what you said and how you are going to apologize to Spock.” Leonard yelled.

But Joanna could just not hold it in. She had to keep going. She had to tell them how she really felt.

“I am sorry dad but now you’re sticking up for him! When he is the one who started it. This now confirms my beliefs that you love Spock more than me. That you don’t care about me the way that you care about Spock because I can’t offer you the same things. Because you care more about who’s in your bed at night than about your own kid.”

Tears were starting to burn to come into her eyes. She had never ever spoken to her dad that way. Joanna had no idea who that person was that just said that. But she saw the way her father’s eyes kept getting bigger and bigger and the way his mouth was gaped open. She doesn’t think he knows who this person is either. She turned away and stormed away to her room, letting Spock and Leonard process alone what just happened. 

Leonard was sitting up by the time Joanna left the room. He turned towards Spock, his earrings dangling against the side of his head. Spock could see the tears that were starting to fall down his fiancee’s face. His heart just broke when he could see the pain that he was feeling. He reached out for Leonard’s hand and Leonard reciprocated it. He squeezed it tight as he closed his eyes and let more tears fall down his cheeks. 

“Leonard, what can I do?” Spock asked, concern growing in his voice.

“I….just...I just have no idea where all of this came from. All of that anger and…. I thought she was happy for us getting together. Now I just don’t know if that’s how she really feels. And if that’s how she really feels about me….that I just...just want you in my bed more than I love her.” And that’s when Leonard let out a choked sob. He could not believe what his baby girl had said. That is when Spock slid over and wrapped Leonard in his arms. He placed his head upon his chest and rubbed soothing circles over Leonard’s back as he cried. Spock knew that Leonard had to get this out. 

Once Leonard calmed down he said that he wanted to go upstairs and bring Joanna down so they both talk to her. Spock nodded and waited for Leonard to bring her down. Once they both came down the stairs, he noticed that Joanna’s eyes were very red from crying. 

‘She must regret what she said’ Spock thought, relief settling over him. They all sat in the dining room with Leonard and Spock sitting across from Joanna.

Joanna started the conversation by saying “Spock I want to start off by saying that you were right. My emotions were getting out of hand and that led to me hurting the people I love most.” Her voiced cracked at the end. “I want to apologize for what I said, that was very hurtful and what I said wasn’t right.” 

Spock took a moment to answer for he had to be careful about what he says. “Joanna, I forgive you and accept your apology. I understand that my relationship with your father is going to take time. And that is okay. What hurt me the most was seeing the effects of what you said affect Leonard. He was very emotionally disturbed by your comments.”

Joanna looked down at her feet when she heard Spock said this. She knew that she hurt her biological father the most in this situation. ‘What have I done?’ she thought.

Leonard then cleared his throat and said “Joanna I just want you to explain where did all of this come from? I mean those were pretty hurtful things that you said and I know that they didn’t come from nowhere.”

Joanna sighed “ I guess they came from me being insecure and feeling left out since you and Spock started having a relationship. I felt sad and lonely because mom doesn’t really pay attention to me and you were the one that made me feel special. But then when Spock came into the picture, I started to feel like you forgot about me…” Tears started to fall from her eyes when she finished what she was saying.

Leonard took a few moments and then said: “Look at me, baby girl, come on.” Joanna didn’t want to at first but finally, with the encouragement of Leonard’s finger under her chin, she looked into his eyes. 

“ I love you and I will love you until the day I die. You do not understand yet the love a father has for her daughter but you will in time. But people can have more than one person they love dearly. And that’s what Spock ended up being for me. Yes, we did not know that we were going to eventually get married but that’s where life takes ya. Spock is a support for me, a shoulder that I can lean on and rant to when I’m angry just as you were for so many years. But now with Spock’s love as well I know that I can be the best parent I can be to you. And without him, I would be a different person. And not many baby girls can say they have two daddies fighting for them.” Leonard glanced at Spock when he finished and noticed Spock closing his eyes then opening at them towards Leonard. He knows that Spock can feel the love he is sharing with Joanna that he has for them because of their bond. 

“I can’t tell you how sorry I am dad, what I said was disgusting and hurtful and I should have never said anything like that. You mean the world to me and I never had meant to hurt you.” Joanna started to sob when she said this. 

Leonard pulled her into his lap and said “I know baby girl, I know. And one day you will find more people that mean the world to you just like daddy has. I accept your apology and I forgive you. But there are going to be consequences okay?”

Joanna just nodded as she placed her head onto his chest. “You are going to be grounded for three days, so that means no electronics or movie time okay. Also, no going anywhere after school, you come right home you hear me?” 

“Yes, daddy I do,” Joanna mumbled. She was sad about the punishment but she knew that this is the consequence of her actions. 

Leonard smiled and looked down at her daughter. He was in a way glad this happened, for he now knew how his daughter was truly feeling about everything and not just trying to people please.

“One last thing baby, I would like you to see a counselor so you don’t have to hold all this stuff in if you don’t feel like talking to me or Spock about it. I also would like all of us to attend family therapy to get things worked out. Because if we're all going to live with each other, we're all going to have to deal with others right?” Leonard asked and looked around the room for confirmation. Both Joanna and Spock nodded. 

“I will do anything to make things better for you and Spock,” Joanna said into her daddy’s chest.

“No, for us baby girl, for all of us.” Leonard then placed a long kiss on Joanna’s head, and as he did that his fiancee was looking upon him with wetness in his eyes. Spock then got up and placed kisses on both Leonard’s and Joanna’s heads and pulled them into a group hug.


End file.
